


Cronus ==> Imagine

by twii2ted_8333335



Series: Homestuck Sexcanons [13]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Begging, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Cronus..."</i>
</p>
<p>You bite your lip, hard. Damn, if that ain't a pleasant sight to behold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cronus ==> Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> Am I avoiding finishing my other story? Maybe. Is that gonna stop me? Nah  
> based off [this doople](http://homestucksexcanons.tumblr.com/post/48215864622)

_"Cronus..."_

_You bite your lip, hard. Damn, if that ain't a pleasant sight to behold. Kankri on his knees, touching at your bulge and letting his tongue slide along the side when he ain't saying your name, a mess of violet on one side of his face from horn to chin. He's just this complete hot mess of **hell yes** and you would gladly watch this sight all day long._

_"Cronus, Cronus, **please**..."_

_You love his voice when it gets that desperate, when he gets to the point of using his plump little lips to spout out pleas instead of sermons or triggers. You love the way his hair falls into his eyes and how shiny his mouth is from material and saliva and just how fuckable he looks in general. God, you wanna fuck him but you've got this deal with him. He's gotta ask you for it first, that way you know he wants it and he can't claim that you did anything against his will or something triggering later on. It's a nice little setup you have with him._

_"Ohh, Cronus, **please** , I can't take it anymore."_

_You grin at him. "You know-v what to do then, Kan. C'mon babe, it's just a couple a v-words. Say it."_

_"Cronus..."_

_" **Say it**."_

_"Cronus, please, just fuck me already!"_

Your eyes snap open when your message tone goes off on trollian. You could've sworn that you'd turned the sound off before you'd started, and you're kind of reprimanding yourself now since your own forgetfulness interrupted one of the better fantasies you've had. Maybe it's not one the most believable things in the world but you could just see it _so clearly_ and it sucks because you're not gonna have that type of clarity once you get back into it.

Luckily, you're pretty close. It doesn't take much to get you riled up, especially when you're thinking of Kankri. He's just got this perfect body, with a little bit of plumpness to his actual stature and he's got the most attractive face you've ever seen. And those _lips_. You've always paid special attention to them ever since he first started talking to you, going off on an endless rant that had you staring at their movements rather than what they were saying. That's why it's pretty easy to put words into his mouth that he'd never say outside your imagined scenarios. 'Course that's not all that you want to put in his mouth but sometimes you're pressed for time and hearing him beg is just a much quicker way to get you off. That's probably why you're getting messages; you've gotta be running late by now.

It doesn't take you long to finish up, even with your scenario pretty much ruined by reality. It doesn't take you long to clean up either, since you generally make sure everything is nearby before you start. It saves you a lot of trouble and a lot of explaining if you ever get caught, which you have before on multiple occasions. You're into a lot of crazy shit but the whole exhibitionism thing ain't really your cup of tea.

You practically run out of your hive, and almost right into the troll you were supposed to meet up with a good fifteen or so minutes ago once you get to him. You start to apologize for being so late but he cuts you off.

"You know, it's extremely rude to show up late to an arranged meeting, especially when you haven't notified the other troll that you're going to be late."

You groan and actually apologize this time. You really didn't think you'd take so long to finish up what you were doing and you thought you had more time when you started.

"Well, in any case, I hope you've learned some sort of lesson from this whole experience, Cronus."

You just nod at him that time. You really hope Kankri doesn't say your name too much on this little trip of yours. You're not sure how well you'll be able to restrain yourself after what you just went through.

**Author's Note:**

> This has to be my shortest writing ever wow


End file.
